


尤东东和他的霸道总裁（一）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 训诫 spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	尤东东和他的霸道总裁（一）

总裁接到小东西电话的时候刚开完一个长达三小时的会议，精神亢奋着但身体已经很疲惫。小东西在电话那头支支吾吾着说不出话，总裁也只好耐着性子安抚着问怎么了。  
  
“我，我过马路玩手机，没看红灯，被车撞了…”  
  
空气大约有三秒钟的凝固。  
  
尤东东喉咙收紧，心道完了。  
  
果然，接下来是总裁一系列疯狂追问，从案发地点、起因经过，到受伤程度、处理后续，直到弄清楚尤东东只是擦破了点皮，被民警批评教育了一番才勉强安下心。  
  
接着，东东收到了来自对面直截了当的命令：“现在回家，等我回来！”  
  
说完就撂了电话。

东东捧着手机欲哭无泪。他也不知道今天过马路怎么就对着红灯鬼使神差地迈出勇敢的步伐，但他很清楚总裁这回是真的恼了。  
  
刚认识的时候，东东眼里的总裁认真严肃又常有温柔的高光时刻，特别迷人帅气，把东东迷得神魂颠倒。总裁略一撩拨，他立刻没出息地陷入爱河。  
  
哪知道在一起之后没多久，总裁就暴露了他的控制狂属性。跟个老妈子一样，生活大小琐事管得特别严，顿顿蛋白质维生素碳水化合物搭配均衡，不准喝酒不准吃烧烤不准熬夜，更别说泡吧去舞厅了。  
  
偏偏东东又是嘴皮子贼溜，好几次怼得总裁气血上涌，差点没气昏过去。  
  
直到有次，人实在怒极，在休假的总统套房里拽过来剥了裤子，拿发刷把他从沙发一直揍到床上，打得两瓣小屁股红肿淤青，实在下不去手才算完。  
  
从未挨过打的尤东东一上来就挑战了地狱模式，屁股暴露在空气中的时候整个人都是懵的。发刷狠狠地落下来，一下都逃不掉，疼啊喊啊，哭得他撕心裂肺。被摁在总裁膝头却根本趴不住，不停往下滑，又被一次次拎回来固定好。最后二十下是被要求趴在床上，枕头放在肚子下面，把已经又红又肿的屁股垫高，一边认错一边挨揍。打到最后只剩下抽噎，趴在胳膊里呜呜地哭，屁股跟油炸煮熟一样烫，碰都不能碰一下。  
  
后来的休假时间里，东东基本上都是站着。在人来人往的酒店餐厅，这棵可怜巴巴的小树苗显得尤为突出。丢了脸，屁股还痛得睡不着，小东西跟总裁闹起别扭。虽然最后还是在总裁的怀里被哄好了，但是东东知道，原来总裁是会打屁股的。不是之前脑补中玩闹的抽一记揉三下，而是正正经经被脱掉裤子打光屁股，这么痛这么可怕，不管怎么求饶哭闹都没用，沉重硬实的发刷只会一次又一次落在柔软的臀肉上，把小小的屁股打得通红高肿。面对强势的总裁，东东连抗争的权力都被剥夺。  
  
可是，要杂草般充满韧性生机勃勃的东东什么都不做就低头认输，那是不可能的。爱是要爱的，分手也是不舍得的，于是在之后的五年时间里，小东东奋起反抗，软硬兼施，把总裁折腾得从一开始只要为了东东好，屁股打痛了没什么不可以，到后来越来越不舍得下手揍，只想把人亲亲抱抱举高高。这两年，东东的小屁股基本上没受到什么伤害，最多也就是在床上作为情趣和调味品，用巴掌打得如蜜桃般粉粉嫩嫩，而后做起来痛中带爽，也别有一番风味。  
  
想到这里，东东又想流眼泪。这样直接的威胁多久没听到了，他摸摸自己的屁股，心里第一万次后悔闯红灯。偏偏之前答应过总裁，有事必须第一时间通知他，要不然下场会更惨。这也是东东用疼痛和泪水亲身经历吸取的教训，这又是另一件事了。

总裁回到家第一件事就是把人抓过来狠狠亲了一通。  
  
迅速处理完公务，总裁想到小东西肯定在家里傻乎乎地等着，归心似箭。回家的路上，他找人调出今天的事发监控，就看到自家小傻子低着头刷着手机，头都没抬就走上斑马线。下一秒，一辆小轿车飞速左拐，直接把人带倒了。画面触目惊心，看得总裁一阵后怕，手心全是汗。如果不是小东西运气好，汽车轮胎碾过的可能就是他的脑袋。想到这里，总裁暗暗下决定，今天不把人揍实了事情不算完。  
  
果然，绕了一圈屋子就看到小东西坐在床上等他。瘦瘦的一个，盯着地板在发呆，抬起头看到自己眼眶就红了，也不知道是后怕被车撞还是怕挨打。拉过来仔细检查了两遍，果然除了手肘处有点擦起，其它没有损伤。总裁叹了口气，强势地把人拉起来吻住。  
  
尤东东从总裁的动作中感受到对方的怒火，又忍不住轻轻发起抖。没挨过揍的人真的不能理解，光是总裁的巴掌就能把人打哭，厚实的巴掌扇上来一下就可以打肿东东的小屁股。更别说收在书房里的藤条板子，就连卧室里都放着发刷皮带，真要打人，随便哪件工具都够东东半个月没办法好好用马桶。  
  
总裁的大手抓着他的后脖，又重重亲了几口，训斥道：“现在知道怕了？”  
  
尤东东头都不敢抬，脸红红的，看着特别可爱。总裁另一只手钻进他的运动裤，用力捏住臀瓣，又吩咐道：“去洗澡，洗干净屁股回来挨揍。”  
  
东东哇地哭了。  
  
他腿软，他害怕，他走不动。  
  
东东软在总裁怀里，边哭边说：“你是不是不爱我了？你都不心疼我了！我被车撞了你还要打我！我不活了！”  
  
总裁一听来了气：“尤东东！”  
  
被一喊大名，东东又怂了。  
  
他当然知道总裁多在乎他，今早出门还说今天事情特别多要回来晚，叫自己早点睡别等他，结果一听说自己出事立刻巴巴地赶回来。刚才检查身体的时候，总裁手都在抖。就因为知道总裁有多在乎自己，东东更加知道今天会很惨很惨很惨，他哭得好伤心，赖在总裁身上不肯动，抓着他的西装试图撒娇耍赖，希望看在自己这么可怜的份上被宽恕。  
  
总裁也不恼他，任由傻东东哭湿自己肩头，拍着他的后背哄：“好了好了，省点眼泪，等下有你哭的。”  
  
“……”  
  
“哇！！！”


End file.
